Bunny Maloney (character)
Bunny Maloney is the main titular protagonist of the show. He helps others while being the slacking fun bunny he is. He is voiced by Martial le Minoux in the original French version, and Matt Wilkinson in the English dub. Storylines Bunny is the leader of the ProtecTeam and is in a relationship with Candy, which hit some bumpy roads, but still managed to stick together. Bunny lives in Candy's apartment with Bunny and Candy's friend, Jean-Francois. Candy's annoying friend Charlotte has a deep crush on Bunny (and practiclly everyone else) even though Bunny was already in a relationship. Bunny has a heavy New York City accent as heard in the English dub, and a lazy carefree attitude. Bunny, being best friends with Jean-Francois, is also good friends with Stan, the tanuki computer wiz who designed Bunny's flatscreen TV and the Bunnyganger. Bunny has four beloved fish in a giant tank which he spends more time paying attention to them and teaching them new tricks, than his girlfriend Candy. Bunny lives off of pizza, burgers...basically any junk food around. Bunny tries to avoid Louis Picollin, an annoying fly who wants to join the team constantly and obsess over Bunny. Bunny's, along with Candy's and Jean-Francois's, arch-rival is Professor Debilouman, who tries to ruin Bunny and the rest of the ProtecTeam's life, because he has a deep crush on Candy as seen in many episodes. In the original pilot Pinpin le Lapin, he was named as Pinpin Lelapin, described as "the fabulous hero with fresh breath" in the intro. Despite the description, he was shown to be much more of a jerk at times; as he hurt Jean-Francois when he got so mad from the former (who couldn't get to play Dance Dance Revolution due to the Takotank), laughed at Rabby when he realized she fell in the Pinpinganger clumsily, and launched Rabby (as Pinky Mimi Delalune) away using the Pinpinganger. PowerPoint presentation description * Species: a male rabbit * Age: about 18 years old * Background: born in a rabbit hutch (ironically on one of Débilouman’s old farms now gone) * Role in the series: the main hero - a character he lives, breathes and embodies * ProtecTeam Position: Captain of the Bunnyganger-28 robot. Bunny wears a magnificent red combat suit, which is very becoming on him. In spite of his occasional cool superhero exterior, Bunny’s daily attitude reflects that of a self-centred, lazy, moody teenager in perpetual crisis. This is displayed by sudden and frequent mood changes that often erupt into temper tantrums (none more pronounced than if Débilouman’s name is mentioned, or someone is flirting with Candy, or someone is hogging the television remote!) Which brings us to his next vice: gadgets & games! Bunny spends most of his time in front of a screen; whether it’s a TV, computer, cell phone, video game – or all four at once! Bunny is also a TV junkie and a junk food gourmet. If it comes to preparing his own, he is capable of the most daring mixtures...and equally capable of putting a frozen dish into the clothes dryer out of ignorance or pure distraction. Appearance Bunny is a peach pink bunny with white-pupiled, circular-shaped black bead-eyes (or black beady eyes with white highlights). When he's in his superhero combat suit, he wears a red jumpsuit with white hands and feet, a red helmet with a white, slightly transparent shield covering his eyes and dark red tips at the ears and kneepads. Along with Candy, his fur color luminosity is always inconsistent, with the exception of the pilot; albeit having his fur being much paler, as opposed to Candy's. Relationships Candy Bunny They seem to have a terrible relationship, but are still (and will remain) inseparable lovers. Despite being Candy's boyfriend, he usually annoys Candy unintentionally (as seen in most episodes), which often leads to her getting very angry at him that he either mostly cowers (and is sometimes likely to get comically hurt by her out of her rage) or sometimes decides to fight her (and at times, in the style of a fighting game); and as seen in the episode Bunnies are from Mars, Candy had skills to defend herself and successfully hurt Bunny (a little effectively). He also seems to forget Candy's birthdays, but still tried to get the sweater for her anyway (which ended up being shrunk and Candy, as always, gets mad at him for it), as seen in the episode Candy's Birthday. Jean-Francois Their relationship seems to be good. He and Jean-Francois may appear to be lovers (at this point). In the episode Casanova Clone, both of them are seen playing a video game together. However, as seen in the episode The Dispense Sense 9000, being dumb (like most of the characters), later has developed hatred for Jean-Francois when he tried to apologize to Bunny; but the titular invention translated it as insults instead (before they realized that Debilouman and Modchi hacked the titular invention), and later didn't feel like he missed him when he had to kick the blue creature out of Candy's apartment. Candy proceeds to furiously force him to tell his true feelings, which reveals that he actually does indeed miss him, further enforcing the fact that he is Jean-Francois‘s boyfriend and seemingly cares about him. Stan Ookie Their friendship seems to be good. Despite Bunny's minor annoyance towards Stan sometimes Charlotte He seems to be a friend to her, but he can easily be annoyed by her by the fact that she has a crush on him...especially since he was already taken in the first place. Louis Picollin Louis is his acquaintance and big fan, though he seems to have a slight grudge on the former. Professor Debilouman Like the rest of the ProtecTeam, Debilouman is his arch-enemy. It may be also because of the fact that like his relationship with Charlotte, he is already in a relationship with Candy, and are inseparable lovers. Other links * Bunny Maloney/Gallery Trivia * In the English dub, Bunny is depicted with a heavy New York accent. Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Protecteam members